


【all眼】嘘3

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【all眼】嘘3

捆绑，固定，脱裤子，一连串的动作都没有到达彻底把金秦禹点着的程度，直到他意识到身后赤裸的胯骨毫无保留地贴上他的大腿才隐约明白了现状。  


滚烫的皮肤压在他身上，更让金秦禹头皮发麻的是某人胯间渐渐复苏的凶物，撩拨在臀瓣那里，顺理成章地滑入他腿间，恶意顶弄金秦禹半软的肉物。  


这个姿势和状况简直不言而喻，金秦禹拿不准宋旻浩是不是真的醉了，腿间的硬度和热度都远远超出他对男男关系的认知，尴尬和羞辱感弄得他耳尖充血。  


宋旻浩房间的窗子很大，月色灌入把房间变成摇晃的水箱，打破静谧的问话却像投入水中的炸弹。  


“你和昇润做过了吗？”  


金秦禹着急的时候偶尔会说全罗道方言，和双昇待久了情急下甚至会蹦出一句釜山腔，但这次冲击过于剧烈，让他连最基本的语言能力都丧失了。  


他费力转头看向说话的人，明明气息是乱的，胸口也剧烈起伏，眼神却镇定，像刚烧的碳，漆黑中隐约有猩红的火星迸射出来。  


“我都知道的。你们在一起的事。”宋旻浩对他的愕然熟视无睹，腾出一只手划过小腹直奔更加敏感的性器，莽撞握上来的手掌有一些硬茧，轻易勾起了以酒为引子的火气。  


“啊！快松开……”他们身体贴着身体，性器贴着性器，断断续续的清液不知从谁的顶端吐出，抽插间蹭在腿上，月色照耀下更显淫靡。宋旻浩把男人的双腿并拢了些，五指被滑腻温暖的皮肉给吸住，又像随时会被弹出去。  


更让金秦禹在意的是他自己也起了反应，他和姜昇润在一起顶多互相帮助一下，而此刻他却在另一个弟弟的手下软了腰眼，陡然冒出的背叛感化作利器悬在头颅，残留的醉意潮水般褪去，金秦禹慌得彻底。  


“说话啊！做过吗？”说话声音越来越沉，身下的动作也越来越急，宋旻浩几乎拿出了要和对方同归于尽的狠，渐渐肉声夹杂了水声，床铺晃动的频率也暧昧而规律，每次重重地撞上去，几乎和真刀实枪做了没差了。  


“没有！没有！快放开我……”金秦禹疯狂摇头，像一条被冲刷上岸的鱼，费力打挺，但终究再也回不到让真相都消弭的海，深埋已久的欲望就赤裸裸地摆在他眼前。  


“承认吧，你喜欢我碰你。”淬了毒的话语匕首插入身体，手掌也滑向更危险的边缘，酒精蛊惑的混乱让宋旻浩更加口不择言，“没做过为什么这里是湿的？难道这里天生就会流水吗？”  


心在抵抗，身体却迫不及待得做出反应。酥麻的痒意从尾椎骨窜到整片背脊皮肤，那里的皮肉忍不住绷紧，化作一片孱弱的铠甲，堪堪包裹苍白的骨骼嶙峋。  


宋旻浩深知这是没有被开发过的身体，只是穴口蹭上了他们的体液而已，然而金秦禹仿佛真的被宋旻浩催眠了，狂乱的撞击摩擦让金秦禹觉得自己像个拒绝思考的容器，他甚至开始怀疑自己的身体是不是天生的淫滥不堪。  


越是自我怀疑，他在青年的掌控下就越是羞耻沉溺，陌生的情欲几乎逼得他忘记尊严和羞愧，很快到达了高潮。  


“秦禹哥，和我偷情吧。”宋旻浩用手接住他的棒身一股一股吐出的白液，在金秦禹最脆弱的时候贴着金秦禹烧的快透明的耳尖低声蛊惑。鼻息像一簇火苗撩过金秦禹的脖子，惹得他每根汗毛都竖立。  


“你为什么要这么对我。”金秦禹问。  


一种漫无目的的悲哀降临于他们肉身间的缝隙，青年捞过金秦禹的下巴，逼他侧过头看自己。用拇指蹭掉他从眼角滑落的泪珠，水墨似的眸子里浸泡在月色中漫延变浅，美则美矣，失焦的目光却让看的人寒意深入骨髓。  


宋旻浩的身体被分割成冷热交替的地带。肌肤摩擦交缠带来焦灼的热，岩浆似的沸腾在表面，然而另一片区域却冷得几乎麻木失去知觉，这两种极致到快扯碎他的温度都是金秦禹给的。  


他寻求解药似的和金秦禹接吻，舌头东奔西撞，吻得生涩又凶残，狮子进食似的，吞掉金秦禹呜咽的反抗。  


宋旻浩的手再次握住他的下巴，“回答呢？”


End file.
